Morgan Brody
Morgan Brody Sanders Biographical information Born''September 7th, 1984'' Age''34'' Gender''Female'' Status'' Alive City'' * Los Angeles, California (Formerly) * Las Vegas, Nevada (Currently) Alias'' * Morgan '' Height'' 5'6'' Hair color'' *Blonde '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Elisabeth Harnois'' Occupation Job'' Lab Tech, CSI Rank''CSI Level 3'' Specialty''Unknown'' Family information Family members'' * Conrad Ecklie (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Jerry Brody (Step-Father) * Greg Sanders (Husband) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * CSI Level 1 (Formerly) * CSI Level 2 (Formerly) * CSI Level 3 (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Brody Family *Las Vegas Team '' Morgan Brody is a CSI on night shift at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She is the daughter of Conrad Ecklie. She first appeared in "Cello and Goodbye" as a CSI in Los Angeles. She helped the Vegas team track Nate Haskell against the orders of her supervisor. She came to Vegas because of the fallout from the incident. Ecklie gave her a job on the night shift under D.B. Russell. Her first case on the team was a mass murder. Background Ecklie and Morgan's mother divorced when she was a child. Since she and her father drifted apart, she took the surname of her stepfather, Jerry Brody. She eventually moved to Los Angeles and became a CSI at the LAPD. During her first year in L.A., she worked fraud cases. Season Eleven In Season Eleven, Morgan assisted the Las Vegas team in Los Angeles, while they were trying to find the location of escaped serial killer Nate Haskell. She documented most of the evidence and even disobeyed her supervisor by sending private information to Catherine and Nick. After a long search, Morgan's investigation helped the CSI team to find Haskell, but the fallout of the investigation (which ended with Haskell's death at Ray's hands) led to her getting fired. Season Twelve After Morgan lost her job and moved to Las Vegas, she quickly became a strong member of the team. She was introduced to Greg Sanders by Nick who when all bashful and got his words mixed up. On the way to her first case, her GPS malfunctions while she was driving near the hill from where the crime scene was and decided to drive down it and told Stokes that Vegas needs more roads. Later on she and Sanders investigated a man who apparently drowned in chocolate. She later assisted Stokes with the investigation of the murder of a maid at the Eclipse. During the investigation, Morgan was very much convinced that the person, a prince from the Middle-East, was responsible for the maid's murder. She was shocked when the prince gave her a check for $100,000 to give to the murdered maid's family. Morgan later volunteered to accompany a victim back to a hospital, to gather evidence during the journey. The victim managed to gain control of Brody's gun and proceeded to hold the helicopter hostage. After the helicopter crashed, Morgan stumbled out of the debris to find the original victim still alive. They proceeded to hide from the approaching mobsters, and the victim gave Brody back her gun to defend herself. After her rescue by the LVPD, she took mandatory time off, only to return early to assist with a murder case. Season Thirteen In the last episode of the season Skin in the Game, Morgan suggests going undercover to get the abductor and serial killer of the missing women. After visiting the potential killer under permanent survelliance of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, the man she visits throws her out of his apartment, mentioning his driver would take her back to the place she got picked up in the first place. When D.B. Russell takes a look at a USB Flash Drive, which was given to him before he sees the plan of the killer abducting Morgan as well. When Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes stop the SUV Morgan entered, she isn't in there anymore. The episode ends with a cliffhanger: Russell tells Finn the killer now holds Brass's daughter and Morgan captive... Season Fourteen Morgan is held by the potential killer, who asks Brass to chose whether Ellie or she will survive. She eventually stabs the killer and escapes with Ellie. She gets into a fight with him, which is ended by Ellie killing him - and then shooting her. She is found with a weak pulse and taken to hospital, where she regains consciousness after surgery. Season Fifteen Relationships Morgan's closest relationships seem to be with her partner, Greg Sanders (each with their own seperate relationship pages linked below) and David Hodges. *Greg and Morgan *Morgan and Ecklie Morgan seems to be easily well liked since she helped the team in Cello and Goodbye against her supervisor's orders and Morgan possibly got fired for doing this. Relationship with David Hodges As a result of Morgan's father and Hodges' mother seeing each other, Morgan and Hodges have formed a kind of step-sibling-like relationship. Hodges needed someone to be his fake girlfriend to show to his mother and Morgan felt bad so she later volunteered to be his fake girlfriend and the two even shared a dinner with their parents and Morgan even kissed Hodges on the cheek and the two shared an awkward hug in Malice in Wonderland and even the same episode Hodges's mom seemed to like Morgan and even convinced Hodges to get Morgan a ring. In Homecoming the two were forced to come with their parents' date and Hodges even admits Morgan is good friend and Hodges will do Morgan's evidence first in his trace lab for a year. Julie even asked Morgan if she was going with Hodges and she immediately said NO! In Karma to Burn, while Ecklie was being treated for a gunshot, Morgan and David kissed during an emotional moment. In the next episode, she wants to pretend as if it never happened and Hodges apparently agrees. In Wild Flowers, Brody called Hodges her best friend. They are shown to have a close friendship from this point onwards. Relationship with Catherine Willows: They have a mother and daughter relationship since Catherine has known Morgan since she was a child but after Morgan had moved to California with her mother the two had lost contact with one another and got reunited in Cello and Goodbye. At first Catherine didn't quite recognize Morgan since Morgan had changed her surname to Brody but later Catherine realized who Morgan was. Catherine showed concern when Morgan returned to work after CSI Down. Catherine also spent her last moments in Vegas before leaving for the F.B.I with Morgan passing words of wisdom to Morgan before Morgan leaves for work saying that they will do this again and it would be Morgan's turn to buy. Relationship with Julie Finlay: They seem to have a good bond even Julie asking about Morgan's love life in Dune and Gloom asking if Morgan is with Greg then Nick then Hodges. Even Julie herself was saying to D.B. Russell that she already likes Morgan after just meeting on her first day in Stealing Home. The two shown a good bond in Trends with Benefits. Relationship with Nick Stokes: Morgan has shown some interest with Nick from the every beginning they met in Cello and Goodbye. Morgan was also curious of Nick's love life in Bittersweet. In Seeing Red Nick and Morgan were seen grabbing a kebab together.Morgan and Nick also worked their second case together in Maid Man and the first being in Cello and Goodbye. Morgan also shown some slight jealousy in Split Decisions when she and Nick arrived to a lead's hotel room only finding a half naked woman opening the door, although this could have been her trying to get Nick to remain professional when he seemingly began to flirt with the woman. Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking to Morgan since Morgan is Ecklie's daughter in 73 Seconds. Nick also complimented Morgan's dress after removing it in Homecoming. The two seem to share a good friendship and Nick also treats Morgan like a little sister. Relationship with Sara Sidle: The two seem to have a good relationship and even Sara warning Morgan to be careful since the victim is a blonde but Morgan also warned Sara to be careful too since the killer dyed the victim blonde in Tressed to Kill. Relationship with D.B. Russell: The two seem to have a father and daughter bond since D.B is a good friend of Morgan's biological father Conrad Ecklie. D.B comforted Conrad as a friend after telling him Morgan's helicopter got hijacked and saying Morgan is part of his team and his responsibility and D.B. even calls Morgan "Kiddo" a few occasions and D.B comforted Morgan after finding her in CSI Down. D.B. also teases her on numerous occasions about Greg's romantic interest in Morgan and suspicions that she recuperates, once saying "You can take boyfriend Greg with you." (Stealing Home) Relationship with Albert Robbins. The two have shared a great bond since Morgan shown an interest in autopsies. Morgan and Doc Robbins have close relationship like grand-father and grand-daughter and it is shown in Genetic Disorder as Morgan shared some private information about Doc Robbin's wife case angering Jim Brass. Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Brody Family Category:Females Category:Sanders Family